


i kis u. smorch.

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Holding Hands, Kissing, Other, Purring, Smooches!!, Unbeta'd, Watching the Sunset, no caps, this is just pure fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: just a casual night in with sportacus.full of cuddling, purring and smooches!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @robbiebeefcakerotten! who deserves plenty of sporta-smooches bc of her excellent lazytown fics - hope u enjoy it!
> 
> title not only because of the content but bc that darn tumblr post (by cat-pun) haunts my every waking moment with its adorableness and inspired me to write this.
> 
> (i'm terrible at summaries and terrible at keeping to one tense, apologies.)

you and sportacus had been going out for a few months now, and had gone on plenty of different kinds of dates; walks, dinner and lunch (both in and out), films, even duck feeding a couple of times. you'd also gone running together, but only once. ( _never again.)_

these kind of dates were you're favourite though; the ones where after a long day playing with the kids he’d come over to your place and just snuggle with you, the two of you talking about everything and nothing whilst you watched the sun set.

even though your place was small, it had the most _amazing_ view: the back wall of your house was pretty much just _window_ , allowing a breath-taking view of the sky and the little town below. it was one of the main reasons you’d bought the place to be honest, and had arranged all your furniture to face it.

at the moment, you and sportacus were sat in your favourite armchair, cuddled up together. you were sat half on sportacus’s lap, the two of you side by side in the chair. he had an arm around your waist and you were curled against him, head resting on his chest, legs draped over his. you’d been like this for a good couple of hours now, simply enjoying each other’s company.

it was funny – if you’d have told your past self that sportacus was capable of sitting reasonably still for multiple hours straight you would’ve laughed in your own face, but since dating him you’d discovered that it was _very_ possible indeed. as long as sportacus was receiving some sort of contact or stimulus, he was content to stay reasonably still for quite a while.

like now, for instance. you had your arm wrapped sportacus’s neck, your hand in his hair and carding through the ridiculously soft curls. the stimulus was more than enough for sportacus to relax, his compulsions to flip around dampened for now. from your position against his chest, head almost completely tucked under his chin, you could feel his soft purr rumbling through your skull.

it had been quite a pleasant surprise to discover that elves purred. you loved it: it was cute and endearing, and it was nice to have a concrete indicator of when sportacus enjoyed something. through spending time snuggling like this, you’d discovered that sportacus absolutely _loved_ having his hair stroked and played with – and you were more than happy to oblige because you loved hearing him purr just as much.

after a while though your arm began to get a little numb and you shifted, wiggling your shoulder a bit to get the feeling back into it. the movement disturbed sportacus, who stopped purring and chuckled, lifting his head up a bit. you thought he was helping to release the pressure on your arm so you could get the blood flowing through it a bit easier, but he kept leaning forward.

he kissed you on the cheek and you smiled, leaning into the feel of his lips slightly. it was quick and sweet, and when he pulled back he was smiling at you dopily.

it was super cute, and you waited for him to lean back onto your arm so you could resume the hair-petting he’d been enjoying so much. instead he stayed where he was and kissed you on the cheek again, a little higher up this time, right on the curve of your cheekbone.

your smile turned into a grin and you turned to him, tongue between your teeth. he was grinning too and he waggled his eyebrows at you a couple of times.

he looked absolutely ridiculous and it made you laugh. he smiled even wider and shifted a little beneath you, pushing himself up so he had easier access to your face. he started pressing tiny, lightning fast kisses all over your face, pecking you on your chin and forehead and nose what seemed like hundreds of times.

you burst into giggles, squirming under the onslaught but not actually doing anything to stop it – you wouldn't dare! this was great and you loved it; you loved _him_.

his kisses got sloppier the further into it he got until he was properly smooching your face over and over again. he ended up twisting around to get better access and ended up mostly on top of you, one hand on the arm of the chair to take his weight, the other curled around your waist.

this time he kissed you on the lips. you melted into it, winding your arm around his neck and pulling him closer. it was nothing particularly heated – just a slow, sweet kiss – but it made your whole body tingle with warmth nonetheless, butterflies fluttering around in your stomach.

his hand came up to cup your jaw, the pad of his thumb brushing against your cheek, and you could feel him smiling against your lips. heck, you were smiling too, you knew you were.

the two of you were fully content like this, kissing for the sake of kissing, deep and unhurried and thoroughly enjoyable, until sportacus’s fingers accidentally brushed against your ribs and you let out the loudest, most disgusting snort of laughter at the awful tickling sensation. sportacus abruptly pulled back whilst your hands flew to cover your mouth, and the two of you started at each other in disbelief. after a few seconds the dam broke and the pair of you dissolved into laughter, giggling and snorting like loons.

eventually the two of you calmed down and sportacus settled down beside you again, snuggling into your side as you wiped the tears from your eyes. you slung an arm around his shoulders, your fingers finding their way back up into his hair.

sportacus smooched you on the cheek again and you chuckled, leaning your head against his. one of his hands found yours and flipped it over, lacing your fingers together. you squeezed them, pulling his hand towards your stomach to keep it warm. a familiar rumble started up when you threaded your fingers through the curls at the back of his head and you smiled, listening to your boyfriend purr softly as you watched the sun set over lazytown.


End file.
